Project Zero
by phireboi
Summary: events after Bust-a-Move 2, Heat moves to New Yorkm Gas-O and Bi-O try to maintain a father-son relationship, and Comet gets kidnapped again, all while the Secret X works on a project... to unleash a weapon, known as Robo-Zero
1. Default Chapter

Project Zero- Part 1  
  
The sun beamed down on Tokyo Bay, some debris fell off a destroyed bridge, for now a temporary  
sheet of iron served as a road. Cars passed by and some stared at the smoking, bright gold pile  
of junk in the Pacific Ocean, it's hard to believe that this had once been the great Robo-Z Gold.  
Ah yes, Robo-Z Gold, the three-story mechanical "hero" made by the Secret X Organization, no one  
really knew their true intentions of creating it, until it challenged the president of Japan to   
dance... for the fate of the country. Whoever won, gained control of Japan. That is until a   
chopper carrying a dancer named Hiro-kun came along, and was shot down by Robo-Z Gold's heat-seeking  
missile. Lucky for him the only thing bruised was his huge ego. This continued, dancer after  
dancer, helicopter after helicopter, until one day, when a B-boy named Heat came along... Heat  
did his best to beat the iron giant, busting flares, windmills, 1990s, and even headspins! The  
20-year old former racer looked like he had the upper hand, until Robo-Z launched its missile!   
Keeping his cool, Heat merely reflected the attack, sending it right back to the opponent! The   
missile exploded in the golden mecha's torso, knocking him back, this was the right time for the  
armed forces to strike! While Heat was keeping spectators awed with his phat moves, the army   
fired 6 missiles at the robot's smoking head, each of them making contact, the golden machine   
violently shook and convulsed as Heat was busting out a fever...  
  
2 weeks later...  
The news came on the television, Kitty-N looked up from her tuna dinner and watched. "James  
Suneoka, the host of the family tv program "Dancing Heroes" is recovering well from the 2nd degree  
burns and mouse bites he recieved from dancers on the show. Among those who have "accidentaly"   
harmed the host, is Heat the winner of the Bust-A-Move 2 Tournament, who also saved Japan, and  
possibly the whole world from the threat of Robo-Z Gold and the Secret X Organization, who is now  
under investigation under charges of treason. Suneoka had this to say about his injuries "I hope  
that hot Kelly chick comes to visit me... and she better bring her handcuffs!" Suneoka has had  
many visitors so far, many celebrites and pop stars, like Namie Amuro, have visited him, but it  
is his latest visitor who is stirring up quite a commotion." Kitty-N quickly ran to her favorite  
couch, the one with the scratch marks on the post, and watched intently. "Michael Doi, the famed  
choreographer of the dance and tv sensation Kitty-N, was seen visiting Suneoka, carrying a flower  
bouquet and a box of chocolates." Kitty-N instantly fainted...  
  
Meanwhile, Frida put her head on the coffee table again. "Uggh... I'm never gonna think of   
somethin to show at the Tokyo Arts Expo... all my pieces are good, but for some reason none of  
em really look like 'Tokyo Arts Expo material.' Ah well..." She grabbed a nearby picture frame  
and stared at the a href="http://www.distortedecho.com/DJHeat/FanArt/heatfrida2.jpg"picture/a   
within it. "Sigh... you're so famous now Heat... I wonder if you'll ever see a starving artist like  
me again... if only I hadn't chosen not to participate in the second Bust-A-Move tournament. Maybe  
we'd still be together." Frida lightly banged her head against the table. "Ouch... this sucks...   
not only is my boyfriend probably the most popular B-boy in the world, but I have absolutely NOTHING  
to show at the expo that I cancelled the tournament for!! Grr... Maybe I'll go to the junkyard...   
they've got a lot of useless crap lying around that I'm sure would make an awesome sculpture!"  
  
A slender figure clad in black sat quietly at the end of the Secret X Organization's conference   
table. "Hm... Ms. Kaname... this idea of yours... this... Project Zero... I like it." "Domo   
arigato, Hanabishi-san. This will be a major improvement over the past two attempts at a dancing  
weapon, it's weapon is not a conventional one, as it dances, it can take the rhythm of the music  
and turn it into a sonic wave." "But Ms. Kaname, what are we to do if there is no music?"   
"You forget, Hanabishi-san, that rhythm and music is all around us, whether it be people walking  
on the ground or honking horns, they all have rhythm, in Japan, it is near impossible for the whole  
country to be completely silent. Project Zero will take the Secret X Organization and Japan to   
the level it was meant to be... at the top of the world!!" Instantly the conference room cheered.  
The Secret X Organization had plans for world domination, now they only had one more problem...  
  
Heat read the letter he had recieved over and over. "Show your skillz at the annual B-Boy Competition  
in Newww Yorrk!! Compete against tha BEST B-Boy Crews in the world! Go against the RockSteady Crews   
of New York and Tokyo, if you think you're good enough! Got tha skillz to pay tha billz? Show em off!!  
Think you're 2BAD and too hot to handle? Then prove it! Special appearances by the father/son  
team of Gas-O and Bi-O plus the mysterious Capoeira, the crew that's outta this world! Special   
performance by Strike and his Notorious crew! Also, here's your chance to see if you're worthy to  
join the "Natural Elementz Crew" think you deserve to control the element of fire? Hahahaha! We'll   
see!" Instantly Heat rushed to get his stuff ready and brought the paper with him as he slammed his   
door on the way to the airport, a fiery handprint left on the knob, he should have read the envelope.  
In the upper left corner, the address and logo of the Secret X Organization were printed...  
  



	2. Part 2

Project Zero- Part 2  
  
The Tokyo National Bank opened its doors, it was a nice, sunny, breezy day. "Ah... how I love   
the smell of new money in the morning..." a dark figure seated in the front seat of a black   
humvee said. The license plate said "NOTREUS." "Ok, so first we take the tissue paper, then ask  
for the lollipops?" "Yeah, but ask for the lollipops first, I'm kinda hungry." "You're the boss."  
"Ok, it's that old guy again, is the tunnel ready??" "Yeah, Phantom and Jailbait are already at  
their posts, and 4-eyez is in the surveillance van, he says there's no cops for miles." "Ok, you  
ready?" "Yeah, but before we go Strike, I just got one question?" "Ask." "Well, when you said we  
were gonna rob a bank... I thought you meant for money." "Money?! Ha! We're the world famous hip-  
hop team Notorious! We make more money than the Wu-Tang Clan!! We just rob banks for kicks!"   
"Yeah um... so, can I at least take a coin?" "Fine, fine... if you find it on the floor." "Ok!  
Let's go!" Instantly Strike and his unnamed accomplice put their plan into action, using an   
underground tunnel dug by two more team members, Phantom and Jailbait, they were able to sneak  
into the supplies room and take as many lollipops, tissue paper, and styrofoam cups and plates  
as they pleased! "Oh man, this is heaven!" Strike exclaimed. "Just think! We woulda had to spend  
money to buy these things, but look! The bank has a whole bunch for free!" "Yeah ok Strike, but   
um... can we like go now?" asked his accomplice, who was also giving him a weird look. Suddenly  
the sound of police sirens surprised them, and that's when they noticed the security camera on   
the ceiling.  
  
Heat stepped into La Guardia airport. It was huge and there were so many people rushing here  
and there. "Heh... so this is the 'Big Apple' eh? Oof!" A familiar fiugre bumped into him, and  
an unmistakable blonde mohawk caught his eye. "Sorry, I need to find my dad- Heat?!" the gas-  
masked figure seemed surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here so early, I mean you ARE one to  
make a grand entrance. "Yeah... well nice to see you too Gas-O." "Hehe, yeah, I haven't seen you  
since the first tournament!" "Oh yeah huh? How come you weren't in te second one?" "Well, I sorta  
had this um.... 'incident' with my dad, and um... I didn't have the will to dance for a while, but  
after hitting a few raves I was feeling good again, but by then you had won." "I see..." "Yeah,   
but my dad entered though, I think he was looking for me." "Oh really? I don't think I've met him  
bef-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" a scream broke up their conversation, and a greenish zombie creature  
was walking down the escalator, onlookers gawked, screamed, and ran out of it's way. "THE UMBRELLA  
CORPORATION DOES EXIST! THE G-VIRUS IS REAL! AAAAAHH!! SOMEONE CALL S.T.A.R.S.!" yelled a well-  
dressed businessman, minutes before running into a pole while running in fear. "Oh geez, sorry to  
break up our conversation, but that's my dad." "Th... that... that's... your... dad?" "Yep, I'll  
explain later." "That... that's your... d... da... dad?" Heat was speechless, he couldn't see a  
resemblance, oh well, he figured, maybe he shouldn't tell Gas-O about that green freak that threw  
its head at him and alomost bit him during the tournament. "Geez, that is one WEIRD family..."   
Gas-O came back with his father in tow, now covered in a trench-coat and hat, well, the hat wasn't  
really on his head, more like hanging off the end of an axe embedded in it. "Heat, meet my dad...  
Bi-O!" "Um... nice to meet you... Mr... Bi-O." "Nice to meet you too Heat, hey, are you one of  
my son's homies?" "Oh geez... please dad, don't try to be cool, you're embarassing me." "Hey, do  
you think you could tell my son to take off his gas mask? I've forgotten what his face looks like."  
"Daaaaaaaaad! I told you I can't take it off in public!" "Okay son, whatever you say..." "Say Heat,  
where are you stayin?" "Hmm... I haven't really decided yet..." "Say son, we could give him one of  
our rooms, there ARE two beds per room after all..." "Hm... sounds good, but..." "But what?" "Heat,  
well, in our family to get a reward, ya gotta earn it." "Um... ok... what do I have to do?" "You're   
gonna have to beat my son here in a battle." "Yeah sure no prob..." "You sure Fireboy? I've gotten  
better since our last battle." "Heh... just set a time and place... and I'll meet you there." "Ok,  
right here... right now..."  
  
"Yaawwwn..." "SLAM!" Frida shut the door of her car. The junkyard had always been a good place for  
her to hang out, there were a lot of metal sculptors that hung out in this area, and sometimes she  
would meet her friend Menace, a tagger/graffiti artist here, and she would watch him tag his name  
on trains and walls in the subway and other places. "Hmm... looks empty today... I guess everyone  
is working on their pieces for the arts expo... wait a sec... what is THAT?!" She saw a huge golden  
hand sticking out of a pile of junk... "WHOA! that looks awesome!" Cautiously, she stepped on the   
hand, she saw a "Z" symbol on it. "Hey... could this be... Robo-Z... Gold?" Suddenly the hand flew  
up, throwing Frida up in the air as well... "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she was falling, right   
onto the conveyor belt leading to the trash compactor... which was functioning...  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Project Zero- Part 3  
  
"Just give us the money and we'll give you back your sister, it's not that hard to understand!"  
"Please... don't hurt her! I'll pay you! How much is the amount?!" "1 MILLLLLLLLLION DOLLARS! AHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "SLAM!" the terrorist hung up the phone. Soon... soon he would take out  
Japan's leading sushi restaurant. "Heh... it wasn't that hard to capture the girl... now that   
stupid tin can of a mascot is next... what is it called again? Sushi Roy? Sushi Toy? Ah well, it  
matters not, soon I shall control the sushi business! And whoever controls the sushi business,   
controls the WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough! Cough!" the terrorist was contemplating on what  
he would do after he got the money, if he kept the girl alive then surely that "other" company  
would still be at the top. He had to kill her, no matter how cute he thought she was. "So boss,  
there's a van outside with the Sushi Boy logo on the side." "Good... good. Now kill the girl,   
then blast them as soon as they step in the door." Comet shook with fear, these ropes don't leave  
much breathing room... she would it would be a bad day to wear a see-through skirt. Well, at   
least the men around her were too busy gawking at her exposed underwear to shoot her. "You know,  
it's times like this, I really wish I had a smoothie." she thought, in fact it had been a while   
since she last ate she was so hungry... hungry enough not to notice the gun pointed at her, she  
opened her eyes and stared straight into a barrel! "POOF!" instantly the gun hit the ground, the  
gunman had become a smoothie! Instantly she thought of more things, rice bowls, ice cream, sushi,  
and as soon as she looked at someone, they turned into that item. She had been having fun for a  
while until someone busted down the door, "This is STARS! We're here to rescue you Comet! Where   
are you?!" "Right here!" A young man, possibly in his 20s, was followed by a young woman in a  
blue beret and another man, he had a beard, he looked about 35. "Whoa... that's a lot of food,   
and guns... well they've been treating you well, for a hostage." "Well, I guess you could say   
that..." "Ok, now where's the boss? The head honcho, the big cheese?" "I dunno... he was in that  
room across the hall before." "Ok, troops! Let's bust down that door!" "BOOM!" the door fell   
down, revealing an empty chair. The police officers stared at each other, dumbfounded, suddenly  
a noise in the other room surprised them, "BLAM!" Comet woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of  
her alarm clock, ugh... they were playing Kitty-N's new song again on the radio...  
  
The police sirens were still wailing as the officers got out, a siren of another sort stepped out  
of her vehicle, her long blonde hair swayed in the wind, tight, black biking shorts covered her  
um, assets. The male police officers stared in awe at Officer Kelly, the long legs of the law!   
"Ok boys, what's the situation?" "Well, um... uh... um... whaddaya say we forget about this and  
go for a-" "Can it big boy, we've got a robbery here." "Yes ma'am!" "Ok, can any FEMALE officers  
brief me on this?" "Well Kelly, it's Strike and the Notorious Crew again... their rap sheet is  
bigger than the ODB's." "Oh really? Isn't that a new record?" "I'd say so. Anyways they've dug  
a hole in the back of the bank and are rumored to be stealing um... the report says tissue paper,  
styrofoam cups and plates, and plastc utensils. They are also said to be armed and dangerous!"   
"Whatever... give me my megaphone. I'll handle this." Kelly put the megaphone to her lips, and   
yelled "HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU STEALING THAT USELESS CRAP! GET OUT HERE!" "YOU COME GET US!" a gruff  
sounding voice replied. "Ok, looks like I'm going in, I'll call for backup if I need it." "Ok  
Kelly, we'll be out here." Kelly walked towards the bank, her hips swaying as she did, causing  
the male rookies to have nosebleeds and instantly faint. Kelly came to the room where the   
suspects supposedly were, and caught one of them before he could escape, he looked about 23, had  
bug-eyed glasses, a ponytail, and a goatee. "Whoa there mister! Where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
"Heh, away from cops like you." the tone of his voice made it sound like Kelly's looks had no   
effect on him, well, she was gonna charm him all the way to jail, if that's what it took. "Well,  
before you go, maybe you could... fit these handcuffs?" "No thanks... I already know my size..."  
WHAT?! Kelly couldn't understand it, she was using her best tricks! Yet still he was able to   
resist her temptations! What was wrong? Had she suddenly grown a bunch of wrinkles?! "Heh, well,  
OFFICER, I must be going now, but maybe we'll see each other again sometime, hopefully, it won't  
be in terms like this, if you catch my drift." "Um... sure, I'd like... that." instantly the  
man disappeared in a cloud of dust, and the sound of screeching tires was heard. Kelly slowly  
walked out to her fellow cops, frustrated at the fact that some guy had actually charmed HER, it  
wouldn't happen again, she would make sure of that...  
  
The battle between Heat and Gas-O had attracted quite a crowd. Bi-O had hidden his face   
underneath a mask, the axe on his head was hidden by a flattop wig, he would be the judge of  
this match. Heat was busting out a lot of power moves! He had pulled off windmills, flares, and  
1990s so far, but he had faith in his son, who was holding his own with a barrage of 2000s,   
swipes, and some pretty mean freezes! When it looked like Heat was leading, Gas-O hit a few   
buttons on his right wrist, and as a gas chamber was about to land on Heat, he did something   
truly amazing, he reflected it back at Gas-O, who had not learned how to reflect attacks yet!   
Instantly Gas-O was trapped in his own attack, the music stopped, and Heat had earned his hotel  
room. "You did pretty good Heat, I underestimated you." said Gas-O, panting. "You got better  
too, if you busted out your headspins on your mohawk, I woulda been dead!" "Heh, well, I heard  
you finally learned how to do em! Let's see you bust out a fever!" "You sure? Cuz I'm gonna  
really turn up the HEAT!" Heat started to bust a toprock, got down and did a flare to windmills,   
he linked those to turtles and jackhammers, ending with a headspin to a 1990. "GEEEZ! THAT WAS SO  
TYYYYYYYTE! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT WHEN WE BACK TO THE HOTEL!" "No prob, after all,  
you DID lend me the hotel room." The crowd dissipated after Heat's fever, and the trio proceeded  
to their lodgings.  
  
"Hmm... it seems that Heat-kun is in New York, our sources have confirmed it. It seems he has  
already gotten into a battle with the one they call Gas-O." "Good, everything is proceeding as  
planned, now that he is out of the way we must continue to work on Project Zero." "Yes, has  
the Robo Z-Gold prototype been recovered yet?" "Unfortunately not, Kaname-san. We have concluded  
that it has been crushed into a cube and recycled into cars and cans of Sapporo beer." "A minor  
setback... now we must build a new model, this is more advantageous to us, for now we will be  
able to build a stronger model." "We are ready to start Ms. Kaname-san, have you recived the 'Go'  
signal from Hanabish-kun?" "Hai, now begin immediately! We must build the complete model before  
Tokyo has rebuilt itself and the armed forces are fully re-armed!" "Right away!"   
  
James Suneoka opened his eyes, Michael Doi was there, watching over him. "Uh? What are you doing  
here?" "Oh James! I was so worried about you! You've been on the news! You're one of the hottest  
items in Japan! Newswise, I mean. Heeheeheee!" "Um... ok um... Doi." "Please, please James, call  
me Mikee!" "Um... ok, uh... Mikee." "I brought you some flowers and chocolates! Want me to feed   
you the chocolates?" "Um... I'd rather not... just set them in the next room along with the other  
pointless crap-er... loving gifts, that nobodies- er... caring friends like you have given me!"   
"Okee dokey Suneokie!" "Oh geez... promise me you'll never call me 'Suneokie' again." "Whatever  
you say James!" "Um... thanks, uh... Mike." "Mikee!" "Um... ok, Mikee." "Doo,doo,doo,doo! Michael  
Doi hummed a happy tune to himself, he was feeling especially happy today for some reason,   
probably because James Suneoka actually talked to him! He was filled with joy, he was so happy he  
almost didn't notice Kitty-N rush through the hospital doors...   



	4. Part 4

Project Zero- Part 4  
  
Frida woke up, the surface she was on was cold like steel, the 4:30 sun made it shine bright,  
she looked over the edge and gasped. The ground was a whole story under her. Then she remembered.  
She saw herself falling from the shoulder of a giant structure, then hitting something hard,   
then she balcked out. She stood up on the thing she was on, it looked like a hand. She looked up  
and saw a robot, face mangled and head smoking. A yellow eye stared straight at her, the other   
wasn't lit and cracked badly. Its torso was charred and broken, revealing wires and internal  
systems, sparks flying here and there. Its legs were a little rusted with salt water. The silence  
continued for about 5 minutes, yet they continued to stare at each other. Finally, the robot   
broke the silence with a simple word. In a garbled, mechanized voice, it said "Hello."  
  
Heat, Gas-O, and Bi-O proceeded on their way to the Jacob K. Javits Convention Center. "West   
34th street, we're here." "Yeah, but don't blaze in there yet fireboy, we still got a practice  
session til 2, then there's the Capoeira demo at 3:30, and the Natural Elements demo and search  
for a new member at 4." "So, we're pretty much on a fixed scheudle then son?" "Yeah dad, so um,  
after the Rocksteady Crew battles Tokyo Rocksteady we can go play catch in Central Park ok?"   
"Sure thing son!" "Hey guys! Come on! You're wasting precious breaking time!" "Ok, ok, geez,  
it's not like the world's gonna end if we don't hurry up!"  
  
"IT'S FINIIIIIIIISHED!" "Hehehe, finally, Project Zero is complete!" "Contact Kaname-san and   
Hanabishi-san, tell them that we are ready to unleash it in Tokyo! We shall attack where the most  
respected citizens and nobles shall be, at the prestigious Tokyo Arts Exposition!" The Secret X's  
factory roof opened, revealing a robot, similar to Robo-Z, except that it had a green paint job,  
and a bright white "0" was painted on the backs of its hands, its kneecaps, and in the middle of  
its forehead. Its eyes suddenly switched on, emitting a red glow. It stretched its arms out to  
its sides, then it began to perform arm waves, which makes it look like a wave is traveling from  
one arm to the other. Music started playing from a car passing by, and instantly Robo-Zero   
captured the rhythm and threw it back at the car in the form of a green laser beam. The car   
exploded upon impact. Robo-Zero was now ready to be unleashed, it was 3 am in Japan. Most of the  
people were asleep, but the Secret X Organization felt that they needed a rude awakening...  
  
Frida couldn't believe her eyes, she was staring straight at Robo-Z. Even if it was busted up, it  
was still Robo-Z. She was speechless, she had no idea what to do. So she just replied, "H...h..  
hi." The towering, golden giant stared back at her "What is your designation?" "Designation? Oh!  
You must mean my name! I'm Frida!" "Hello... Friiiiidaaaa. I am...?...?" "You... don't know who  
you are?" "No... but I feel weak... so... weak..." "Can you walk?" "Not... very... far..."   
"Just follow me, I know a place we can go!" "Ackknowledged..." Frida ran to her car and drove off,  
with Robo-Z following behind her.   
  
Kelly sat at her desk, waiting for the chief to hand out assignments... "Any news sir?" "Hmmm,  
not much except that the number of people calling in zombie sightings has decreased tremendously,  
has the Notorious gang been up to anything lately?" "Other than concerts, CDs, and gun shows? I   
don't think so." "Good Officer Kelly, maybe this time they can go for a week without one felony."  
"We can hope sir... we can only hope."  
  
"BLAM!" "HA! HA! Yo Strike! We did it! We blew up the back wall man! Look at all dat cash!"   
Strike stared at him coldly through his Med Flyz sunglasses. "Empty your pocket." The gangster   
emptied one pocket, and three wads of 500 dollar bills fell out, he emptied the other one, and   
out came six wads of 100 dollar bills. "Man, we get more money in a DAY than these suckas get in   
a year! We don't need to rob money! We just rob banks for the hell of it!" "Oh yeah huh? Well   
um... we best be gettin outta here, or da popo'll bust our a-" "Just drive outta here, before I   
have to get M. As in M-16." "Sure thing Strike, whatever you say!" The van sped out of the bank,   
just as soon as the cops pulled in.  
  
Back in NYC, things were much hotter, Heat was busting out flares, windmills, 1990s, and   
headspins as the stunned crowd watched. He had easily beaten 5 crews, each with 17 members.   
Now he was just getting warmed up. "Hey Heat! Me and my dad are gonna go sightseeing! He wants  
to know if the plastic surgery here is any good." "Aight Gas-O, when will you back?" "In like   
a few hours, hey there's a rave tonight? Wanna go?" "I'll think about it, that coo?" "Aight,   
whatever you want, later!" Gas-O grabbed two baseball gloves and a ball and left with his undead  
father. "Aight y'all, you ready for me to set the roof on fire?" Heat went crazy and let out a   
combo of footwork to a headspin to flares to a windmill back to a headspin to a 1990, and the  
crowd cheered all throughout, the DJ kept the music pumpin, and Heat wiped the sweat off himself  
with a towel, which he threw to some lucky girl. "AHHH!!" she screamed. "IT SMELLS LIKE HIM!  
I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!" "Uh... you're welcome kid." "Heat!" Heat looked around, yet so no one.   
"Heat!" Heat looked at his watch, it was almost time for the tryouts for the Natural Elementz   
crew. "Heat! Please report to the Natural Elementz booth immediately!" "Woo-hoo! Looks like I'm a  
priority! Better stop that line now, cuz I'm gonna make it in!"  
  
  
  



End file.
